Planet Trade Shinobi
by Goodfella96
Summary: What happens when Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi meet Frieza and he wants to induct them into his organization? follow them on their journey through the Universe and discovering their own true origins. !NoYAOI!


**What up y'all! It's Ronald Orion Riddle here with a new story, A DBZ/NARUTO crossover, I was unsatisfied with the previous one as the pace was horrible which was probably because the story was my first one, but here is a Naruto/DBZ crossover but more original and way better, drop a review if you like this, it motivates me to continue. I will incorparate many different parts of Dragonball Z into the story so don't go in expecting a straight forward story, there will be many twists and turns.**

 **All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama**

Naruto Uzumaki growled loudly, his Jinchuuriki Powers in action with a cloak of poisonous red chakra bubbling around him, his murderous red eyes were glaring opponent who stood on the rock opposite of his, his usual orange jumpsuit was torn due to the fighting but Naruto didn't care, he wanted to see blood. Naruto was blond with blue eyes which were now red due to the inhabitant of his body, he stood at 4'11. he was 12 years old. 

''Can't you see Naruto! This is it! You're about to die!'' Sasuke roared viciously in his demonic looking form, Sasuke was a young man who stood at 5'1, he usually had pitch black hair but his hair had taken a more navy color due to his current transformation, his navy T-Shirt with the wide collar had been ripped open at the back due to two digusting wings looking like hands. In his red eyes he held three spinning tomoes representing the power of his blood line, he was 12 years old.

Both boys just looked at eachother for a moment and started charging their signature attacks, in Naruto's hand came a vermillion ball spinning at a high speed, the legendary attack created by the Yondaime Hokage. Rasengan.

In Sasuke's clawed hand came a ball of black lightning which sounded like birds taking flight, it would usually sound like chirping birds but the dark chakra inhabiting his mind had twisted the attack, what was created as a blade of protection would now be used a blade of destruction. The Chidori.

'' **Sasuke**... **I gave you the chance to come peacefully, now I'm going to drag you back to Konoha.''** Naruto rumbled with his deep Kyuubi-augmented voice, Sasuke merely chuckled.

''Let's end this once and forever Naruto, _**CHIDORI!''**_ Sasuke called and flew with large wings toward Naruto.

 _ **''RASENGAN!''**_ Naruto called and with a mighty jump he shot like a bullet toward Sasuke.

If Sasuke had to be honest he held no actual animosity toward Naruto, he felt jealous of him sure but he didn't want to kill him, but Naruto had chosen to stand in his way, in the way of his goal.

The attacks clashed and somethings happened that had never happened before, the attacks opened a portal, through the portal came a strange man in white robes, he quickly grabbed both boys by their heads and chanted something, the boys glowed for a slight second and the man threw them through the portal. Before the portal could close a strong hand grabbed Naruto's ankle, the hand belonged to Naruto and Sasuke's masked mentor, Hatake Kakashi, the man had made it in time to see his students being thrown by a man who had dissappeared by now into a portal.

Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi were sucked in by the portal, the portal closed.

The three were gone, gone from the Elemental Nations, gone from the Planet they lived on called Sekai, heck they were gone from the Southern Galaxy their planet was a part of.

 _In a Galaxy far away._

The Emperor Frieza was floating calmly in his throne, reserved for the strongest being in the Universe which was of course him, well next to his father ofcourse, and maybe some race that wasn't even discovered yet because they were just too far away to reach, but that was beside the point, Frieza was a ruthless Arcosian, he had destroyed countless planet, ended hundreds of races and would end a hundred more.

Frieza was also not easily surprised, he was always well-prepared which was a neccersary attribute if you wanted to be the leader of the PTO, but for the first time in years he was about to be surprised.

''Lord Frieza, we found three alien beings outside of you're palace, two of them are a little injured but nothing serious and the other one is perfectly fine, do you want to see them?'' Zarbon asked the short alien, Frieza nodded and with his mental powers he ordered his throne to float forward and follow the handsome green alien.

They left the grandiose palace located on Planet Moria, a large planet with a thriving civiliazation and technology but the leader of the planet was someone who funded the PTO so Frieza let him and his planet live in exchange for his own palace on the planet on the circumstance no Morian come near it.

The Arcosian saw his soldiers surrounding three unconcious bodies, the Emperor looked with his red beady eyes.

They were quite ape like beings in build, Saiyans? No only one had the hair color of a Saiyan and he didn't have a tail nor did he have a Saiyan build, so they were of a different race, Frieza's eye for detail quickly noticed a headband wrapped around the older man's and blond child's head.

It looked like some some kind of leaf, which ment they were from a planet with water , Frieza pressed his scouter, his scouter wasn't only for power level readings, it was like a computer but one he could always acces.

He scanned the tree and the scouter searched it's database for these species.

''' _Species: Shinobi, ninja's from the planet Sekai, they are cunning and recoursful, techniques are very versatile, however not very strong in body_ ,'' The small computer said. Frieza nodded once heard that, resourceful and cunning, that alone ruled out that they were saiyans.

''Scouter, what does the planet Sekai look like and who is the leader?'' Frieza asked the mini-computer, the scouter quickly did a scan of its database before coming with a anwser.

'' _The Planet Sekai is large but the inhabitants haven't discovered a lot of it yet, the planet has four seasons like most planets, there is no specific leader of the planet, there are 5 village leaders for each of the Great Villages, planet is also very war-torn, on average there is a major war between the nations every 20 years, the planet has around 60,000,000 inhabitants_ ,'' The scouter said, Frieza nodded and raised his voice so that everyone knew their lord was talking.

''I have done some research on these three and they might just be valuable to us, but throw them in the cells while I think for a while,'' Frieza said and the noble emperor started walking away, each of his henchman picking up one of the downed individuals.

They walked into the palace, Frieza walking back to the throne room while his henchman walked toward the cells, the cells were deep underneath the palace, so they were actually a dungeon.

After taking the elevator to go down they were there, a very large place, but extremely dark, the henchman threw the shinobi into the dungeon, activated the security measures and now there was light, light in the form of bars made our of energy, unbreakable bars.

They left the shinobi, who were still sleeping.

 _The next day_

Naruto Uzumaki woke up first, his bright blue eyes opening to see the world, or rather the dungeon.

''What the hell? Where am I?'' Naruto asked, he saw his teammate and sensei, laying there still asleep, it took a second but Naruto eventually also noticed the bars holding them back, he walked toward the bars made out of energy and Naruto being Naruto, touched them with his bare hands.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH IT'S SO HOT! WHAT THE HELL! WHY WOULD SOMETHING BE SO HOT!'' The young Uzumaki yelled in pain, he yelled so hard that he actually woke up both of his comrades.

''What the...Naruto? Where are we?'' Kakashi asked, the elite-jounin was confused, the confusion was echoed by the Uchiha in the group, Kakashi did note that their was no maliciousness toward eachother, maybe they had released all of their pent up anger by fighting eachother.

''I don't know, all I remember is fighting Sasuke, I don't remember anything else.'' Thr Uzumaki Genin said, however someone else remembered something.

''I remember this strange old man in white robes, he looked ancient, like thousand year old or something,'' Sasuke said, and then it all clicked.

''Those bars! This is a cell! We're in prison guys!'' Naruto yelled with fear in his voice, Kakashi however always the thoughtful thought a little bit more.

''Guys I think someone found us and put us in this cell, I don't think person trust us either.'' The son of the White Fang concluded.

''Why do think that Sensei?'' Naruto asked, and Hatake had the anwser ofcourse.

''Well Naruto, common sense and looking at the camera's in the corners, though the are very small compared to the ones at home,'' Kakashi said, he pointed at the objects in question and they were way smaller than the bulky giant camera's back home.

''Hn why don't we all launch our strongest attacks at those bars and see what'll happen?'' Sasuke suggested, Kakashi being the teamleader deliberated for a bit before agreeing/

''Alright I'll go first!'' Naruto said and he did his signature cross handseal, immediatly a clone came to life. The Kage Bunshin, Naruto's signature attack.

He started charging Chakra in one hand while the clone seemed to be twisting it, making it turn into a ball of spinning chakra.

''Alright here it goes! _**Rasengan**_ _:(Spiralling Sphere)!''_ Naruto yelled and his clone dissappeared and he himself was rushing toward the light bars, with a final yell Naruto punched the chakra filled ball toward the bars. Only for A cold hand to grab Naruto's hand with a iron grip, applying enough pressure to make Naruto release the ball, which bounced harmlessly of of Frieza's body, the tyrant, the fiend, the most feared being in the universe was now looking at Naruto with a amused look in his eyes.

Naruto himself looking at the being who had stopped the mighty Rasengan with something akin to fear, it wasn't everyday that you saw your strongest attack get canceled like that.

''Hello, My name Is Lord Frieza, Leader of the Planet Trade Organization, I know that you three are from the planet Sekai, more specifically Konoha, I want to know why my men found your unconcious bodies close to my palace,'' Lord Frieza. Though Naruto would usually mock someone for being so small and calling himself lord, this Frieza person had a aura of power and darkness surrounding him that was so powerful it wasn't funny.

''Well Lord Frieza, my two students here were fighting eachother because of some personal issues they had, there were about to kill eachother but as that was happening some portal opened, they were getting sucked into the portal and that was when I arrived, I jumped in with them,'' Kakashi said, the alien nodded once he heard that.

''You're probably not lying because my men detected a portal opening in the universe, I want to know you're names. What are they?'' Frieza asked.

''Naruto''

''Sasuke''

''Kakashi''

''Well then, can you three young men follow me?'' Frieza asked and he walked out of the place with the Shinobi following him, they were distrust full but they couln't do anything because somehow all of them knew that this man could kill them without blinking a eye.

They eventually went into a corner, in the corner was a man, a green handsome man waiting for them at some kind of un-breakable looking door.

''Ah Lord Frieza, they are ready, are the shinobi ready?'' The man said, Frieza looked at them once.

''Yes They're ready, let's begin,'' Frieza said, the green man opened the door and gestured that they enter, the shinobi did.

As soon as they entered the door closed and it closed itself.

They stood their in the dark room, until eventually the lights went on, and there stood something out of nightmares, at least 500 green beings, small with evil red eyes.

'' **Shinobi I want you to beat these Saibamen so that I can see at what level you can fight at! I wish you all the best of luck**.'' Frieza's voice said, the voice coming from a inter-com.

Naruto gulped before eventually smirking.

''Heh I think I can handle these weak little worms, let's go!'' Naruto yelled and with a kunai out he started stabbing Saibamen left and right. His teammates following him.

 _With Frieza and Zarbon_

''My lord, so you want to induct them into the PTO? Why may I ask?'' Zarbon asked the tyrant who chuckled before anwsering.

''Because as of right now their weak but with the right training they can become powerful, their shinobi techniques are fascinating, so we will train their bodies and they will serve me,'' Frieza said, Zarbon nodded showing that he understood.

''They are lucky that you didn't have them participate in the Intergalactic Warrior Tournament, those are in a couple of months right?'' Zarbon asked, a devious smile grew on Frieza's face.

Zarbon srarted laughing, these three were going to fight the best warriors of the galaxy in a couple of months, it was a hilarious thought, these three who were now having quite a hard time with the Saibamen fighting the best warriors of the galaxy, what a hilarious thought.

Miracles happen Zarbon, miracles happen.

 _With the Shinobi_

''Kakashi Sensei duck!'' Naruto yelled as he himself dodged another Saibamen, he quickly stabbed another one in the throat, these beasts were vicious.

'' _ **Chidori**_ :( _One Thousand Birds)_!'' Sasuke yelled as he stabbed two beasts at the same time, they just kept coming.

Kakashi himself flew though a couple of handseals quickly.'' _**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**_ : _(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)''_ And with those words he released the vicious fireball that took a couple at once, he stabbed another by putting a kunai through it's skull, however upon contact with the beasts skull a strange white substance came out, if it wasn't for Obito's gift Kakashi would have been hit, the same couln't be said for the Saibamen who had been trying to sneak up on the Elite Jounin but they were quickly killed by their kins-men's acid.

''Naruto! Sasuke! Avoid stabbing them in the skulls, they have some strange acid in their skulls!'' Kakashi yelled they both took note.

Naruto kicked a Saibamen in the neck and another one was killed by a shuriken, however a Saibamen jumped infront of his face, in it's gaping mouth a ball of yellow chakra of some kind, Naruto sensing the danger quickly stuffed him palm in the Saibamen's mouth and forced it to swallow's it's own attack, the attack exploded in the alien's own stomach and it was blown to smithereens.

Naruto didn't have time to look at the beings corpse because he quickly planted a exploding tag on a incoming Saibamen, blowing that little fiend up too.

''Alright I've had enough of this! _**Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga**_ :( _Lighting Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Jutsu!'')_ Kakashi yelled and released from his hand made with expert chakra control a dog made out of lightning that he could actually aim, he used the attack to take out a couple of Saibamen, 50 in the least.

'' _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ ( _Shadow Clone Jutsu)''_ Naruto yelled and at once their were two hundred Naruto's all hacking and slashing and taking out many Saibamen.

'' _ **Katon Goryuuka No Jutsu**_ ( _Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)_!'' Sasuke intoned and release a huge fire dragon from his mouth which quickly killed a lot of Saibamen.

After a while they were done, exhausted but not wounded luckily enough, Frieza entered the room slow claps filling the room as he looked at the Saibamen corpses.

''I applaud you all, these Saibamen outnumbered you but by being cunning and having a vary good skillset you beat them all, now I have a offer to make, I am the leader of Intergalactic Planet Trade Organization and I want you three to be a part of it but as you are now, you would be killed horribly in the line of battle, you will be sent to the Training Camps of Terra where you you will receive training, are you all for it?.'' Frieza asked.

 **How will our heroes react? Leave a review if you'd like too. And what do you guys think about the first chapter?**


End file.
